Chuck E.’s Wonderful Christmas/Script
'This script is for the short, Chuck E.’s Wonderful Christmas. ' (It shows the building) Crusty: ooooohhhhhhh... Crusty: �� Everybody gotta get some Christmas Joy, Everybody gotta get some Christmas Joy, Christmas Joy, Christmas Joy, Chri-Chri-Chri-Chri-Christmas Joy. Everybody gotta get some Christmas Toys, Every Kid gotta get some Christmas Toys, everybody, every kid, some Chri-chri-chri-chri-Christmas Toys! �� Chuck: Christmas Christmas!! Ok, there we go. Nice lyrics, Crusty! Crusty: thank you, took me a while to say them the right speed of the music. Pasqually: well, ima making a Turkey. Helen: wait... Why Turkey? Well, make me my own pizza instead, there’s no way I’m eating bird, because I’m a Chicken, a type of bird! Pasqually: ok, a on it! Jasper: done with the decorations, thanks for making them, Crusty! Didn’t know you were into art. Crusty: thank you, I’ve been doing art when I was small! Chuck: hmmm, where’s the cheese? I just need to... Ah! Got it! Munch: mmmm, what you need it for? Chuck: Turkey, when I get my piece of turkey, I put cheese on it. I put cheese on everything... just not things that you shouldn’t put cheese on. Munch: aw, man! (Talks to self) I wanted that cheese for my leftover pizza so I can get more cheese. Cnuck: I wonder what gifts Santa would bring us. Jasper: I wonder that, too. Crusty: hmmm... (thinks) wait, guys! I have the best idea! How about we give Christmas gifts to the families out there?!? Jasper: yes, awesome idea, Crusty! Chuck: Wow, you have good ideas today, Crusty! Crusty: yep, usually have good luck at the end of the year... but for a week... which is Christmas even through New Year’s Eve... Chuck: I’ll wear my Santa shirt, hat, gloves, and boots! Jasper: I’ll get my Antlers Crusty: I’ll get my skateboard... actually, my sled will be better. I will also get my elf clothing! They try it, but fails. Chuck: Ok... better person who can be Reindeer. He haven’t visited for years, you know him, Crusty! Crusty: uh... the king? Chuck: uhh.. no. Crusty: oooo, I know! One of the beagles! Chuck: uhh.. no. Crusty: uhh.. I don’t know. Chuck: Ok, it’s Artie Ant— Crusty: oh, I know! Artie Antlers! Chuck: yeah, I just said it was him. He calls Artie. Chuck: oooo, he picked up! He calls Artie Artie: Well, Hello, Chuck E.! Haven’t heard from you from a while! Chuck: yep, hi! Wanna help be reindeer and deliver presents to the families out there? Artie: yeah, why not? I love to do that, I do that every year! Chuck: Ok, thanks, bye. Artie: bye, see you in about a hour. He hangs up. Chuck: Artie’s coming! Jasper & Crusty: Yay! Chuck: wait, one second... Chuck grabs his Grandpa’s old hat, so his Grandpa’s spirit can follow them. Chuck: Ok, lets get ready now! (One hour later) Artie: I’m here, lets get started! Chuck: Ok, lets go, guys! Grandpa: Lets deliver some presents (One hour later) Chuck: Bye, have a great Christmas! (They go back to CEC) Artie: wow, that was one BIG job. Chuck: agreed. Grandpa: That looked pretty tough. Crusty: ...AGAIN! TOMORROW! Chuck: no, no, we did enough today and we do it once a year. How about next year? All of them (not Chuck): oh ok, agreed. THE END